Durability of magnetic recording media is required because the media are usually wound at high speed.
Hitherto, a backing layer has been provided to the support to improve the durability. Graphite particles and carbon black may be incorporated into the backing layer as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 10241/74. In the conventional backing layer, carbon black having a chain structure is incorporated to elastically maintain graphite particles in order to prevent the graphite particles from coming off the backing layer. However, carbon black does not sufficiently prevent the dropping off of graphite particles from the backing layer and is not effective for decreasing drop out and scratches on the backing layer.